Innamoramento
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Milo évolue dans un milieu "spécial" tandis que Camus s'évertue à rendre fier son père. Ils n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer mais pourtant le destin en décidera autrement.
1. Une bonne famille sous tous rapports

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Cette fic est la première grande que je consacre à Camus/Milo, couple que j'aime fortement. Cela fait un petit moment que je pense à cette histoire, j'ai osé ouvrir un nouveau document Word. Et les mots ont commencés à se former sur l'écran blanc. Puis de fil en aiguille le scénario a abouti à « ça ».

Je vais être honnête, pour ceux et celles qui ont lu quelques unes de mes histoires, ce couple m'inspire un peu moins que le MinAlba mais je tenais à varier et à écrire sur eux.

Le Camilo représente un couple romantique, pur à mes yeux. Je les aime ces bichons.

o

_Univers Alternatif_ : notre époque. J'adore transposer nos chevaliers dans le XXIème siècle, ils évoluent bien mieux.

20 chapitres en prévision, cela dépendra de mon inspiration, mais je la terminerais sûr et certain. Je pense dépasser ce chiffre largement vu comme c'est parti.

Ratin : M (forcément)

Pairing : Camus / Milo

Genre : Romance / Drame

Inutile de préciser que c'est une fic yaoi. Bon c'est fait (o.~)

o

Titre : je pense que vous avez reconnu le titre d'une chanson de Mylène Farmer. Il signifie « amour naissant », j'ai trouvé que ça collait avec mon histoire tout simplement et puis je l'adore comme chanteuse, ça ne gâche rien.

L'illustration m'a gentiment été offerte par **Kaellyr**. Merci à toi ma belle pour ce cadeau magnifique, je n'aurai jamais imaginé avoir un Fanart personnel pour une de mes fic.

Vous pouvez retrouver ses dessins sur le site Deviantart.

o

Bonne lecture, entrez dans le monde de Milo et de Camus. Si différents, mais si complémentaires :)

BiZ,

Peri.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

**Une bonne famille sous tous rapports**

.

Les notes s'envolent par delà les fenêtres ouvertes donnant sur le jardin. La musique provenant du grand salon emplie les couloirs attenants à la pièce. Les jardiniers qui s'affèrent dehors suspendent leurs travaux pour écouter cet air qu'ils connaissent si bien.

Résonne dans la demeure, _Fantaisie impromptu_ de Chopin. Joué au piano par le maître de la maison, enfin l'héritier pour être précis. Un jeune homme assis devant son instrument s'emporte en se laissant pénétrer par les accords doux et plus violents de la mélopée. Il est comme qui dirait en transe, plus rien ne compte autour de lui. Il ne s'aperçoit de rien d'ailleurs dans ces moments là. Seul avec sa passion, sa musique, il transcende les notes pour faire vivre l'œuvre du compositeur. Ses doigts survolent à peine les touches, l'on jugerait qu'il ne les pressent pas. Ses mains s'agitent en mouvements élégants mais empreints de force, elles se multiplient pour couvrir l'ensemble de la nuée de touches. Le jeune homme vibre sous le flot acoustique. Il est beau. Tout simplement sublime nappé dans la rage de sa passion, il joue toujours plus fort, avec ténacité. Aucune fausse note ne trouble ce moment de grâce. Il accompagne les gestes de son corps à la musique. Ses yeux sont clos, il bouge avec elle, des perles salées prouvent l'intensité de son interprétation, elles tombent sur le piano ou longent la lignée de son cou. Quelques petites mèches éparses céladon collent à sa peau.

Il est interrompu par sa mère qui vient près de lui en applaudissant.

— C'est magnifique comme toujours. Vous m'éblouissez à chaque fois.

— Merci mère, mais cela n'a rien d'épatant.

— Au contraire. De minimisez pas votre talent mon fils. Vous recelez bon nombre de qualités d'ailleurs… Je suis certaine que toutes les jeunes filles en fleur du beau monde s'arrachent vos faveurs… dit Eulalie en riant.

Elle observe en biais la réaction de son fils, qui ne trahit rien de son émoi si tant est qu'il en ressente un. La dame poursuit.

— Enfin, dommage pour elles… Vous êtes déjà pris mon cher Camus.

— Vous avez entièrement raison. Je suis dévoué à ma tendre fiancée.

— Je vous avoue que je suis pressée de vous savoir marié et rangé… Bien que votre vie soit exempte de tout débordement. Nous vous faisons confiance votre père et moi. Mais bon, que voulez-vous… J'ai hâte que vous me donniez des petits enfants.

— Je ferai mon possible pour satisfaire votre désir de pouponner chère mère.

— Cela n'a pas l'air de vous réjouir ?

— Je suis navré mais je dois vous quitter, j'ai des choses à faire.

— Encore le travail je présume… Quand est-ce que vous allez vous octroyer des moments de repos ?

— Je ne puis vous dire… Je l'ignore moi-même.

— Vous allez vous épuiser à la tâche, ménagez-vous…

— Ne vous inquiétez pas mère, je prends soin de moi, conclut Camus en embrassant la joue de sa mère.

* * *

><p>Camus est un fils de bonne famille, issu de la plus haute bourgeoisie française il fait la fierté de ses parents, surtout de son père Augustin Serroux de Touque, descendant d'une riche lignée de nobles. Il en est le digne héritier, sa vie est déjà toute tracée. Il reprendra le flambeau familial des <em>Editions Aquarius<em>, dirigé par son père, homme de lettre. Camus est comme lui, il aime la littérature, la philosophie, les mots. C'est un intellectuel, on ne peut lui enlever cette particularité. Depuis toujours il vit avec ses livres, les emmène partout avec lui. Dans ses voyages, en vacance, pendant son temps libre et même au travail. C'est pour cette raison qu'il embrassa la carrière d'éditeur, d'abord pour se faire la main dans le milieu de l'édition et connaître tous les rouages de cette grande entreprise. Son père lui attribue de plus en plus de responsabilités, une fois à la retraite son fils prendra la suite tout naturellement. Seulement rien ne se fait tout seul, et les choses ne doivent pas tomber comme par enchantement dans les bras de Camus, par conséquent il a commencé en bas de l'échelle comme tout le monde.

Il ne s'en est jamais plaint puisque le jeune homme possède un sérieux à toute épreuve, le travail ne lui fait pas peur. Il a pris à bras le corps son destin tout tracé pour ne pas décevoir son père. Camus ne déçoit jamais personne d'ailleurs, il suit les pas de son aïeul. Son comportement n'est pas source d'inquiétude, au contraire, son tempérament mesuré, réfléchi, posé concorde avec sa nature discrète. Il navigue calmement par delà les ras-de-marées de la vie. Aucune vague ne vient perturber son parcours, il fait ce qu'on attend qu'il fasse, point.

Une fois douché et changé, le jeune homme part au siège de sa future maison d'édition. Pour le moment malgré des revenus plus que confortables il s'est installé chez ses parents. Leur habitat se situe dans la commune de Versailles, isolé des autres quartiers. Augustin Serroux de Touque dispose d'un manoir au cœur d'un parc privatif, lieu de bon nombre de réceptions mondaines et culturelles. Pour Camus il est plus commode de résider avec ses parents que de vivre seul, de plus une ribambelle de domestique est aux petits soins pour lui, que demander de mieux ?

Il enfile un costume chic mais sobre griffé Armani puis s'en va. Le majordome lui tend son manteau avant de passer la porte d'entrée. Camus le remercie puis va au garage choisir sa voiture du jour.

Sa voiture du jour.

Son père possède une panoplie complète de petits bolides, de grosses berlines ou une Rolls-Royce pour les grandes occasions. Comme quand il se rend à Monaco ou à Cannes entre autre. Son choix se porte sur une Jaguar C-X16 métallisée, modèle sportif incontestable. Ce n'est pas un frimeur, il se fiche totalement du regard des autres mais Camus adore la vitesse et les sensations qu'offrent ce genre d'engin. Comme tout homme il aime les voitures, personne ne lui reprochera. Il s'enfile dans l'habitacle étroit et démarre la voiture. Le moteur vrombit, puissant. Il chante pour son propriétaire, Camus débraie, accélère et part en trombe en crissant les pneus qui perdent un peu de gomme au passage.

Ce moment de liberté le ravi, seul au volant personne ne surveille ses faits et gestes, il reste maître de ses actes. Alors qu'au bureau ou en société, il est tout le temps épié par les gens bien pensants et les vieilles rombières qui le fouinent. Elles cherchent à caser leurs filles ou petites-filles avec ce beau parti. Camus exècre ces personnes aux dents rayant le plancher. Alors là, dans sa voiture il profite. Sans compter les kilomètres dévalés, sans se soucier de la vitesse qui augmente dangereusement. Les contraventions ? Il n'en a que faire, ses moyens lui permettent largement d'honorer ses petites infractions. En outre, tout le monde sait que les personnalités influentes du grata n'ont quasiment jamais de déboire avec la loi ou la justice…

Il arrive enfin au siège des _Editions Aquarius_. En entrant tout le monde le salue, il ne regarde personne. Sa nature distance attise les rumeurs à son sujet. On dit de lui que c'est un jeune homme imbu de sa personne, qu'il se croit au dessus des autres, qu'il est arrivé par piston… Et bien d'autres ragots peu glorieux. Camus s'en fiche, il sait ce qu'il vaut et n'a besoin de personne pour avancer dans la vie. Les jaloux, il les met au placard. Seul importe son travail et son devoir. Devoir envers son père, sa mère, son titre. Dans sa vie il n'y a pas de place pour l'improvisation ou le divertissement. Camus demeure sérieux coûte que coûte. Rigide aussi, on peut l'affirmer. Il ne fléchit jamais.

Son assistante le salue, lui énonce les tâches jalonnant sa journée et lui remet les messages de la veille. Sans prêter la moindre attention à ceux-ci, une main dans la poche il regarde distraitement les notes sur les post-it. Il les redonne à sa secrétaire puis se dirige dans son bureau.

Camus encadre divers auteurs à succès notamment un tout jeune talent venu du fin fond de l'Orient. Il déniche les meilleurs écrivains pour sa société et sait parfaitement les mettre en valeur. Le nombre de tirages et de livres vendus de par ses protégés dépassent de loin les ventes de ses collègues. Sans en tirer quelconque gloire il sévit en restant dans l'ombre de l'auteur. Ceux qui jonglent avec les mots. Ceux qui les subliment pour inventer de magnifiques histoires qui permettent à tout à chacun de s'évader.

Et justement son nouveau protégé ne devrait pas tarder de débarquer sur le sol français. Il doit arriver dans les jours à venir pour la promotion de son livre et pour superviser son adaptation au cinéma. Le succès fulgurant du jeune écrivain dépasse l'entendement, dans son pays nippon il est connu de tous. D'ailleurs Camus téléphone à l'agent de ce jeune homme immédiatement.

— _Oui allo Doko Tibère à l'appareil_.

— Bonjour c'est Camus Serroux de Touque. Comment allez-vous monsieur Tibère ?

— _Ah bonjour, bien et vous ?_

— Bien je vous remercie. Je vous appelle pour connaître les derniers détails de l'arrivée de Shiryu… Savez-vous quand il atterrira sur notre sol ?

— _Et bien oui, il a été retenu pour la promotion de son livre au Japon mais il devrait arriver d'ici la semaine prochaine. Si tout va bien._

— Cela serait fort contrariant qu'il déplace encore son vol… Nous l'attendons pour commencer les revues de presse et les interviews. Toute la presse ainsi que les médias ne tarissent pas d'éloges à son sujet. Il suscite l'intérêt du public. Il doit se présenter au plus vite pour que les gens le connaissent. Ainsi nous pourrons débuter le projet cinématographique se rapportant à son livre…

— _J'en conviens Camus mais… Si vous me permettez… Shiryu est japonais, ses armes il les a faites dans son pays. C'est normal qu'il privilégie son public, il ne peut pas le renier du jour au lendemain. Donc, quand il est demandé sur un plateau télé ou en conférence et bien il s'y rend volontiers…_

— Je ne veux pas le savoir. Toute cette histoire traine en longueur et j'ai peur que le public français ne se lasse à force de ne voir personne venir… Convainquez-le, après tout c'est votre poulain.

— _Je ferai de mon mieux monsieur Serroux de Touque_.

— Tenez-moi au courant.

— _Comptez sur moi_.

— Bien, passez une bonne journée.

— _Vous de même_.

Camus est toujours intransigeant lorsqu'il traite à son travail, il ne conçoit pas que l'on manque à ses devoirs, et ce jeune Shiryu aurait déjà dû se présenter sur le territoire français depuis un petit moment…

Son livre va être adapté au cinéma, il s'intitule _Toi, où quand mon cœur se déchira_. L'histoire relate la relation d'un officier allemand avec un rescapé juif après la guerre, autant dire que le scénario est sombre, violent et cru, ainsi que tragique. Pour son jeune âge – il n'a pas encore atteint la majorité – le japonais détient une maturité à toute épreuve. Son génie le hisse en tête des charts dans son pays et sur le continent européen depuis peu. Le jeune écrivain voue une passion indéfectible pour la culture occidentale et encore plus pour l'histoire de France, c'est pour cette raison qu'il manie aussi talentueusement les diverses époques et évènements de notre passé. L'on peut avancer sans crainte que Shiryu possède un don inné pour l'écriture et qu'il a une intelligence remarquable. Camus ne le lâchera pas de sitôt, dut-il aller le chercher en personne dans le pays du soleil levant.

* * *

><p>Ses journées se passent quasiment toujours de la même façon. Travail, manoir, dodo. Camus ne s'accorde pas de moments de détente, ils sont si rares que sa mère Eulalie pourrait les compter sur les doigts d'une main. Il a des amis oui, mais il les voit que trop rarement. Sa fiancée également ne prend pas une trop grande place pour le moment dans sa vie. Etonnamment cette dernière vit au Japon elle aussi. C'est une héritière et fille d'une famille influente, la dynastie Kido. Son arrière grand père fonda une société qui s'est vu croître ces dernières décennies. Elle allie l'avancement sur la recherche médicale, les nouvelles technologies, la robotique et le nucléaire. A vrai dire les activités du dirigeant restent vagues et personne n'ose lui poser de question ou le titiller sur elles. Mitsumasa est le patriarche, on n'ennuie pas le patriarche.<p>

Sa petite fille Saori fait sa fierté, elle est très courtisée chez elle. Mais connaissant Auguste, le vieil homme conclut un mariage arrangé entre sa tendre princesse et le fils de son ami.

Camus ne protesta pas, s'évertuant à rendre heureux son père et à attiser sa fierté. Il accepta ce marché. Sans amour, sans passion. Il a dû voir la jeune fille en tout et pour tout que cinq ou six fois, quand elle se rend dans la capitale pour ses séjours shoppinesques et détente. Leurs rendez-vous se restreignent à des après-midi tranquilles, des brunchs, des soirées mondaines et ce surveillé en permanence par le garde du corps de la jeune fille. Ou son aïeul personnellement. L'héritier de l'empire littéraire n'exprime pas de réels penchants envers sa fiancée, encore une fois il s'accoutume de son devoir et s'en tient là. Quand elle n'est pas présente il ne ressent pas de manque, quand elle est là, il joue les gentlemans comme il le ferait pour toute gente demoiselle. Ce n'est certainement pas la fougue qui dicte sa vie. Loin de là. Camus peut paraître froid, distant, limite frigide car tout simplement il n'a pas encore connu la perdition de son âme dans les bras de quelque jeune fille. Il ne sait pas ce qu'est l'amour tout simplement. Et ne cherche nullement à le connaitre. Il vit sans se préoccuper des affres des émois.

Pourtant en pleine fleur de l'âge il devrait profiter un peu plus, rechercher l'aventure, le danger. Mais non, ces mots ne font pas partis de son vocabulaire, lui est une force tranquille. Pendant que ses homologues de vingt ans s'amusent ou se débauchent, Camus endosse le costume de « futur patron et mari » pour contenter ses parents. Il est en représentation permanente, parfois cette mascarade l'épuise mais il ne le montre pas. Rester digne en toute circonstance. Maîtriser à la perfection ses émotions. Revêtir l'habit de prince dignitaire, tels sont les mantras que se répètent inlassablement le jeune éditeur.

Camus est une poupée de cire, stoïque à lui tout seul.

* * *

><p>Au diner du soir au manoir, Eulalie discute joyeusement avec son mari devant son fils impassible. Elle se tourne vers lui.<p>

— Dites-moi mon fils, quand Saori devrait-elle venir ? Vous devez être pressé de la revoir non ?

Camus finit d'avaler le morceau de viande qu'il avait en bouche puis répond.

— Pas maintenant mère. Elle n'a pas prévu de voyage dans la capitale pour le moment.

— Ne voudriez-vous pas aller lui rendre visite au Japon ?

— Cela m'est impossible. J'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment. D'autant plus que je vais être très occupé pour les mois à venir. J'encadrerai le tournage du film retraçant l'histoire de mon jeune auteur. Je n'aurai pas une minute pour moi.

— Oh mais quel dommage… Auguste, il serait peut être bienvenu d'attribuer des vacances à Camus…

Avant que le maître de maison ne prenne la parole, Camus la coupe.

— Inutile mère, je vous assure. Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude mais vraiment, je ne peux me permettre de déserter la maison d'édition maintenant.

— Pourquoi est-ce vous qui devez vous occuper de cette tâche ? Une fois le livre sorti, n'est-ce pas aux maisons de production de prendre le relais ? Votre travail s'arrête là…

— Non mère. Pas en ce qui concerne le succès de ce livre. Il dépasse tout. Et Shiryu est encore jeune et naïf, voir fragile. Je représente son point d'attache, il ne comprendrait pas que je ne l'assiste pas dans son aventure. Je le suis depuis le début, je ne veux pas que l'on dénature son histoire. Surtout qu'il est très timide, il n'osera pas récriminer si les scénaristes changent son œuvre. Je dois superviser le plateau du début jusqu'à la fin… Saori le comprend parfaitement, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Eulalie fait la moue en signe de désaccord mais finit par céder aux arguments de son fils.

Camus ne se rendra pas au Japon pour son plus grand soulagement. Il préfère cent fois rester dans sa maison d'édition à bucher comme un bourreau de travail, plutôt que de se prélasser et de s'ennuyer. De surcroit, la culture nippone est loin d'être sa tasse de thé sans mauvais jeu de mot. Mais pour faire comprendre les choses à Eulalie il faut se lever de bonne heure… Ou les lui répéter plusieurs fois.

Comme tous les soirs, le jeune homme va se coucher en compagnie d'un de ses romans qui le transporte dans un autre monde. Il n'a pas besoin de sentir la chaleur d'une femme à ses côtés, ni de s'emporter sous la fièvre d'indociles caresses. Il referme son ouvrage et éteint la lumière. La journée de demain s'annonce encore longue et laborieuse.

Il le savait que cette journée serait pénible mais à ce point là, cela dépasse l'entendement. Quelques uns de ses protégés l'ont appelé en proie à des doutes d'auteurs bafoués. Les critiques ou absence de critique émeuvent toujours les écrivains, alors il faut les réconforter dans la mesure du possible, sans les chouchouter plus qu'il ne faut. Redorer leur estime et Camus s'y emploie puisque cette partie de son travail s'inclut dans ses attributions. Si un de ses poulains perd pied, c'est lui qui en subira les conséquences. Alors il les écoute, les rassure sur leur talent et leur parle encore et encore. Quelque fois il peut passer plus de deux heures au téléphone pour canaliser le stress d'un de ses écrivains. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, les maisons de presse et le service marketing l'affublent d'ultimatums ou de consignes plus absurdes les unes que les autres. Il a toujours des délais à respecter.

Délais, chiffre, rentabilité, que de notions abstraites pour un amoureux des mots. Les chiffres s'opposent aux lettres. Qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent faire dans son monde ? Mais Camus n'a pas le choix, il doit calmer le jeu de tous et se plier aux exigences comme les autres.

Cela l'amène à rester tard à son bureau. Quelque fois même, il s'aventure à rendre visite à un de ses protégés pour l'aider dans l'avancement de son livre. Il est toujours de bons conseils et sait ce qui plait au public. Puis quelque fois il endosse le rôle de correcteur, son français impeccable en laisse plus d'un rêveur. Camus pourrait écrire incontestablement, seulement il préfère laisser cette activité à des gens qui ont le temps et qui ont d'autres buts dans la vie que le sien.

* * *

><p>Ce week-end il ne travaille pas fort heureusement. Il a prévu de bruncher avec Aphrodite son ami et de passer le reste de la journée avec lui. Il s'apprête à sortir de sa demeure quand des cris de joie s'élèvent de l'entrée. Anne, une des femmes de chambre exprime sa liesse de retrouver un des petits maîtres de la maison – comme elle aime encore à les appeler.<p>

Camus dans les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée entend des « oh je suis si heureuse de vous revoir », « vous nous avez manqué vous savez, votre retour n'était pas prévu ». Il devine de qui veut parler Anne…

Ses doutes se confirment quand il se stationne devant son cousin Hyõga, sourire rayonnant accroché sur son visage. Avec lui, tous ses bagages trainent devant la porte d'entrée, quelques unes des employées l'entourent et lui souhaitent la bienvenue. De suite le nouveau venu montre ses dents blanches à la vue de son cousin adoré. Il lui saute dans les bras, ce dernier l'entoure maladroitement.

— Oh Camus je suis si heureux de te revoir ! Comment vas-tu ?

— Bien, et toi ? Pourquoi es-tu de retour ? Nous ne t'attendions pas maintenant… Seulement pour les vacances de pâques… Les fêtes de fin d'année se sont déroulées il n'y a pas si longtemps…

— Je sais, je sais… J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer à tous…

— Et pour quelle raison as-tu ramené toutes tes affaires avec toi ? demande Camus dubitatif.

— Oh mais ça justement ça fait parti de la nouvelle que j'ai à vous annoncer… Mais je voudrais vous le dire en présence de tout le monde. Où est père ?

— Il n'est pas là. Avec mère ils sont partis rendre visite à des amis à eux. Ils ne reviendront qu'en début de soirée.

— Tu partais ? Je ne veux pas te retarder Camus. Excuse-moi.

— Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai rendez-vous avec Aphrodite… Veux-tu te joindre à nous, nous allons manger en ville ? Tu ne vas pas rester seul ici en attendant nos parents…

— Merci c'est gentil à toi de me le proposer. J'accepte avec joie ! Je suis content, je vais revoir Aphrodite aussi. Je suppose qu'il ne change pas ?

Camus ne répond pas et se contente de pousser son cousin hors de la pièce, il encombre le passage des domestiques.

Cela peut paraitre troublant que Hyõga appelle son oncle et sa tante « père et mère » mais il les considère comme ses parents. Ce n'est que le cousin de Camus mais ils s'estiment les deux comme des frères. Des frères de cœur.

Le cadet est orphelin depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Ses parents sont morts dans un accident d'avion. Son oncle, Augustin – frère de son feu père – le recueillit lui et son frère, Isaak, les élevant comme ses propres fils. Il ne fit jamais aucune distinction entre les trois enfants, en intégrant ses neveux dans son cercle familial. Depuis, il s'évertue à leur donner la même éducation, amour et de pourvoir à tous leurs besoins.

Hyõga est par définition beaucoup plus insouciant que son frère. Peut être la désinvolture de la jeunesse y est pour quelque chose ? Lui est âgé d'à peine la vingtaine, hors Camus atteint les vingt sept ans. Au milieu le cadet n'en a que vingt trois. L'ainé tient le rôle de grand frère protecteur et surtout de modèle.

Ils partent en direction de la capitale pour retrouver Aphrodite. Hyõga parle sans cesse, il n'a pas une minute de répit. Il détaille sa vie à l'université de Cambridge en Angleterre. Son père d'adoption l'y a envoyé pour qu'il étudie dans l'une des meilleures écoles de la planète. Il ne manque de rien. Mais paradoxalement en ce moment, le désinvolte jeune étudiant relate plus ses frasques et ses soirées que le résultat de ses partiels… Arrivés à destination, Aphrodite les attends à l'intérieur du restaurant huppé. Il aime les déjeuners officiels-people-et-tutti-quanti.

En voyant son ami arriver en compagnie de son frère, Aphrodite pose le menu sur la table et lève son bras en signe de bienvenue. La salle est remplie de monde déjà.

— Oh je suis ici ! crie-t-il.

La discrétion n'est pas sa principale préoccupation, à vrai dire il aime plutôt se montrer en spectacle. Alors si tous les regards se portent sur lui à cet instant, il n'y prête pas attention. Pas comme son ami Camus qui sent la gêne monter en lui. Hyõga est pareil qu'Aphrodite, il se contrefiche des gens autour de lui.

Il s'avance en se détachant de son frère pour dire bonjour au bleuté.

— Oh je suis si content de te revoir Aphro ! chantonne le blond.

— Mais je vois que l'air brumeux de l'Angleterre te sied à merveille mon minet. Que fais-tu ici ?

Les nouveaux venus s'assoient à table. Un serveur arrive pour prendre leur commande. Hyõga reprend en ajoutant un clin d'œil au passage.

— Mon frère me manquait de trop.

— Tu parles… Bon tu ne veux toujours pas m'avouer la raison de ton retour inattendu ? répond le frère en question.

— Non, ce soir au dîner familial. Tout le monde doit être présent.

— Et bien ! Que de mystère pour pas grand-chose si ça se trouve… rajoute Aphrodite. Tu ne serais pas revenu à cause de quelqu'un dis-moi ?

— Non il n'y a personne dans ma vie pour le moment.

Le bleuté n'est pas convaincu mais n'insiste pas, il porte son verre de Perrier à la bouche d'une façon nonchalante. Tout dans ses gestes traduisent une attitude savamment recherchée, une sorte de détachement additionné à de la grâce. Il est très dur de rivaliser avec ses manières chichiteuses.

Le repas se déroule sans encombre, comme toujours Aphrodite parle des derniers potins de son travail. Il rédige des chroniques pour le magasine à scandale _Gossip Paris_, où tout le gratin mondain ainsi que les petites vedettes de téléréalité y ont leurs encadrés. Il adore cette ambiance « nid de vipère », normal, il s'y impose en tant que souverain des pics acides. Personne ne rivalise sur son terrain, qui se frotte au bel adonis s'y pique en y laissant des plumes.

Camus s'en chagrine, pour lui son ami gâche son talent littéraire dans ce torchon à rumeurs. Toute la fange de Paris s'y donne rendez-vous. Il aspire à d'autres orientations pour le bleuté, mais il en va ainsi du volubile Aphrodite. Il n'écoute personne. Pour le moment son métier lui plait, il ne cherche pas plus loin. Ils se sont rencontrés au lycée puis on fait leurs classes à Hypokhâgne, depuis ils ne se quittent plus. Même si le fashionista se complait dans un style qui brime ses talents. Bref, ce n'est qu'un détail pour Camus.

Ils passent l'après-midi ensemble à flâner dans la capitale au gré de leurs envies. Hyõga ne tient pas en place, il veut tout faire, sortir, s'amuser, profiter. Seulement il vient de revenir, le trajet l'a indéniablement fatigué et ses esbroufes épuisent également son cher frère… Aphrodite lui indique que s'il veut sortir il peut l'appeler à n'importe quelle heure du jour comme de la nuit, étant un oiseau de nuit – magnifique paon nocturne.

* * *

><p>Le soir, Eulalie et Augustin sont accueillis par un jeune homme plein d'enthousiasme. Il se formalise beaucoup moins que son frère, n'hésitant pas à sauter au cou de sa mère d'adoption. Il en fait de même avec son paternel, ce dernier se veut froid et sévère mais il l'est seulement en apparence… Ses fils effritent sa barrière comme neige fond au soleil. Assis dans un petit salon privé, ils prennent l'apéritif avant le dîner.<p>

Hyõga semble tout à coup mal à l'aise, pas dans son élément. Il fait tournoyer son verre en admirant le glaçon qui se cogne contre les parois du récipient, l'air pensif. Camus qui l'a remarqué, bien calé dans son fauteuil se redresse et pose son verre sur la table. Il l'encourage à prendre la parole en accrochant son regard limpide dans celui glacier de son cadet.

— Père, mère… J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncez, se lance le blondinet.

— Nous t'écoutons mon fils, exprimes-toi, poursuit Augustin.

— Oh laisse-nous deviner… Tu as rencontré une merveilleuse jeune fille et tu veux l'épouser ? suppute Eulalie.

— Ma chérie, attends que Hyõga nous révèle son aveux enfin… Si tu l'interromps toutes les cinq minutes nous n'y arriverons pas…

— Oui je sais Augustin mais je suis présume que cette nouvelle concerne une charmante demoiselle, sans ça pourquoi serait-il revenu ?

— Peut être pour nous voir ma chérie, tout simplement.

Les parents monopolisent la conversation, Hyõga ne parvient pas à en placer une. Camus intervient pour abréger cette affaire.

— Excusez-moi mais Hyõga n'a toujours rien dit… Ne devrions-nous pas le laisser finir ? Sans ça, nous pouvons repoussez l'heure du dîner à demain matin…

— Camus, tu as un sens de l'humour que j'apprécie, tellement fin. Bon, vas-y mon tendre enfant, dis-nous tout, s'en amuse Eulalie.

Le jeune homme se racle la gorge, prend une grande bouffée d'oxygène pour se donner du courage. Il regarde ses parents droit dans les yeux puis…

— Père, mère, Camus… J'ai quitté l'université de Cambridge. J'ai tout plaqué pour revenir ici parmi vous. J'en avais assez de cette atmosphère pompeuse avec des étudiants qui s'écoutent parler et qui se regardent leur petit nombril à longueur de journée. Voilà, je reviens à la maison !

Tandis que le visage séraphin d'Eulalie se décompose, celui d'Augustin semble se tordre sur lui-même… Comme s'il tentait de rentrer à l'intérieur de lui, chose très étrange mais terrifiante pour le préciser… Il se fige de seconde en seconde, tout comme Camus. Contrairement à ses parents, il n'affiche aucune expression sur son facies. Camus reste toute en retenue.

Au bout d'interminables minutes qui semble former des années pour l'ex étudiant, Augustin lâche d'un ton glacé – pas emporté mais froid.

— Jeune homme tu crois que je paye des études pour te faire profiter des fêtes sur le campus et de loisirs oisifs ? Tu penses que tu peux quitter une prestigieuse école de ce genre comme ça, en claquant des doigts ? Tu t'imagines que la vie est un champ de marguerite où il ne règne aucune contrainte ? Tu sais combien de jeunes tueraient pour entrer à Cambridge ? Est-ce que tu le sais Hyõga ? Que vas-tu faire de ta vie ? Que comptes-tu faire ici maintenant que tu es revenu ? As-tu réfléchi ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à ma réputation au sein des dirigeants et du doyen !? J'ai fais mes classes là-bas ! Que vont-ils dire de moi !? Hyõga…

Un roulement dans la gorge du père s'est fait entendre. Tous ont redressés leurs têtes. Ce n'est pas bon signe quand Augustin Serroux de Touque s'emporte comme cela… Le jeune écervelé l'a poussé à bout, aux portes de la rage.

L'ambiance s'est considérablement refroidie et c'est dans un climat polaire que les membres de cette digne famille ont mangé.

En attendant de trouver à recaser le cadet, il résidera à demeure comme on dit.

(suite...)


	2. Une vie hors du commun

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

Je poste le nouveau chapitre parce que je me suis fais harceler (une personne se reconnaîtra…) comme moi je le fais :D

Si on reprend mes techniques ça ne va plus !

Lori, tu voulais du Milo ? Et bien je te sers du Milo tout chaud. Ce chapitre lui est entièrement consacré.

Bonne lecture en compagnie de Mister Milo.

RaR :

_Floelfe 57_ : merci de t'être arrêtée et pour ton commentaire :) voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Bises,

Peri.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

**Une vie hors du commun**

.

Un jeune homme nu enfile un peignoir négligemment, le laissant pendre sur ses épaules carrées. Le corps en nage d'avoir fourni trop d'effort il se dirige vers une table pour prendre une bouteille d'eau minérale. Il en boit une longue gorgée. Ses cheveux indigo qui dégringolent comme une cascade indomptable, perlent également. Quelques mèches collent le front et le bord des joues du jeune homme.

On entend un « coupez ! Pause d'un quart d'heure, tout le monde reprend après », puis tout le monde sur le plateau s'éparpille à droite et à gauche.

Milo finit de se désaltérer tranquillement. Quand l'actrice principale passe à sa portée, il lui frappe le postérieur en riant.

— Oh Milo ! Je ne te permets pas ! En dehors du plateau c'est niet mon beau…

— June ne fait pas ta mijaurée avec moi va ! Je te vois nue à longueur de journée, d'ailleurs excuse-moi de te dire ça mais… Tes fesses hantent mes nuits !

— Mi-lo tu es incorrigible ! dit-elle en le cinglant avec sa serviette éponge. Je vais prendre une douche au lieu de t'entendre dire tes conneries habituelles…

— Oui c'est ça ma belle, on en reparlera tout à l'heure… Et un petit conseil… Ne t'épiles pas avec le rasoir ça pique, utilise la cire c'est nettement mieux pour tes partenaires merci !

La jeune femme se retourne en affichant une mine faussement outrée, elle connait son collègue à force. Milo adore plaisanter et détendre l'atmosphère partout où il se trouve. Ne supportant pas l'ennui ni les pinces sans rire, lui rit constamment de tout. Il n'a pratiquement aucun tabou. A tout bien y réfléchir ce jeune homme ne possède aucun tabou, la preuve en est de son métier peu ordinaire…

Milo Mólis pratique le métier de hardeur. Oui c'est un acteur de film X et il ne s'en cache pas. Il aime le sexe, quel mal y-a-t'il à ça ?

C'est un jeune homme de vingt cinq ans indépendant, il se prend en charge depuis la fin de son adolescence. Il est issu d'une classe ouvrière, ses parents n'avaient pas les moyens de financer ses études, il a dû dégoter des petits boulots pour subvenir à ses besoins et payer son logement étudiant. Seulement, ses jobs d'appoint grignotaient de plus en plus de son temps. Ses cours, il les délaissa pour gagner toujours plus d'argent.

Il a endossé plusieurs casquettes, passant de serveur ou barmaid à vendeur de porte à porte en dérivant par veilleur de nuit. On peut lui reconnaitre son courage comme qualité, Milo est loin d'être un tire-au-flanc. Il connait la valeur de l'argent et ce qu'il représente, ses sous durement gagnés, il ne les dilapide pas en futilités.

D'abord il servait pour payer ses factures et ses impôts mais comme il ne lui restait pas grand-chose pour vivre, il cumulait les travails. N'y tenant plus, il arrêta les cours puis s'éreintant, Milo renonça également à en avoir plusieurs à la fois. C'est par hasard qu'il tomba sur une annonce pour un casting à la recherche de nouveaux talents… Pas farouche pur un sou il s'y rendit sans méfiance. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise quand le directeur de casting lui demanda d'enlever son t-shirt ainsi que son caleçon et de pratiquer une fellation sur un acteur présent ce jour là !

D'abord choqué notre jeune homme insulta copieusement le dirigeant de cette mascarade, puis quand ce dernier lui expliqua les rouages et principes du milieu – surtout le montant des cachets – Milo essaya, pour voir. Allier plaisir et argent n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde. Depuis ce jour, Milo Scorpio de son nom de scène s'est fait une place dans le milieu du hard.

C'est un professionnel très demandé, autant pour les films à tendance hétérosexuel que gay. Sa renommée monte en flèche depuis deux ans, on l'invite même à des évènements comme le _Salon de l'Erotisme_ ou des choses du genre. Sa bonne humeur contribue à son succès, tout le monde l'apprécie. Personne ne peut se vanter d'un tel avènement. Personne sauf peut être… Son plus terrible rival… En tout les cas Milo sait dissocier sa vie privée de son métier, le sexe chirurgical, machinal il le pratique au boulot. Tandis que le plaisir des sens il va le chercher dans des endroits branchés pour dénicher « le partenaire idéal », celui qui saura le faire grimper aux rideaux sans le faire décoller du matelas.

C'est un homme au sang chaud, plus que chaud. Magmatique dira-t'on…

La pause se termine, tout le monde reprend son poste.

Milo se dénude et donne son peignoir à une assistante qui ne le regarde même pas, habituée à voir défiler tous les attributs masculins de Paris devant ses yeux.

Le metteur en scène enchaine.

— Bon les enfants écoutez-moi ! Milo arrête de rire s'il te plait… On reprend à la scène trois, quand June fait semblant de dormir… C'est là que Milo tu entres en scène, ok ? Tout le monde a compris ? A toi de jouer mon grand… Silence, moteur on tourne !

* * *

><p>Une fois sa journée terminée il rentre chez lui se délasser un coup avant de sortir s'aérer la tête. Ce n'est pas ce qu'on croit, acteur n'est pas un métier facile. Et encore plus pour un acteur de son style, il faut une condition physique à toute épreuve et une endurance hors norme pour tenir plus de huit heures sur un plateau. Enchainer les positions du Kâma-Sûtra sans s'arrêter relève de l'exploit. Certains prennent des substances illicites pour se booster mais pas Milo. Il ne touche pas à ces saloperies. Bien évidement qu'il a essayé comme tout le monde, mais le <em>bad trip<em> reste une aventure épique donc il ne réitère plus l'expérience. Pareil, quelques acteurs se bourrent de Viagra pour tenir la distance, mais à la longue les molécules provoquent des effets secondaires indésirables. Mieux vaut ne pas jouer avec sa santé.

Le jeune homme se rend directement sous la douche pour délasser ses muscles engourdis, c'est qu'ils sont constamment sollicités. Non seulement il doit garder la forme mais aussi faire attention à son alimentation et ne pas se bourrer de cochonneries. Sur les tournages il peut rester des heures sans manger, autant ne pas sauter sur des sucreries entre deux pauses. Une alimentation saine dans un corps sain. Surtout, ne pas être alourdi pendant les scènes d'acrobatie. En sortant de sa douche il noue une serviette éponge autour de ses hanches et s'essuie succinctement sa longue crinière Klein.

Il va dans la cuisine pour se servir un jus de fruit, l'eau accrochée à ses cheveux dégouline par terre. On tonne à ses oreilles.

— Mais tu ne peux pas faire attention Milo ? C'est qui, qui récure ici ?

Tout en sirotant son jus, le jeune homme se retourne pour voir son ami l'air contrarié.

— Aller, ne râle pas Lia', ça va… Je nettoierai demain n'en fais pas un drame.

— C'est toujours pareil avec toi, tu remets tout au lendemain. Et rien ne se fait ! Tu m'épuises tiens !

— Sinon ta journée c'est bien passé mon minet ?

— Comme d'hab' rien à signaler et toi ?

— Ma foi la routine. T'as été en course ? Je vois qu'il n'y a plus rien à becter dans le frigo…

— T'es pénible Milo ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Toi aussi tu peux y aller tu sais, l'entrée du supermarché ne t'es pas interdite… Au lieu de te rendre en boîte pratiquement toutes les nuits, essaie le chemin du magasin ça te changeras tu verras… C'est nettement moins palpitant mais plus rentable…

Milo éclate de rire.

— Oh ça c'est toi qui le dis… Quand je vais en boîte la soirée est _toujours_ rentable et productive si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

— Oui je vois merci… Pas la peine de t'étendre sur le sujet…

— Je m'étends sur autre chose mais pas sur le sujet, s'esclaffe notre comédien.

— Décidément on ne peut rien te dire. Tu tournes tout à ton avantage, reconnait Aiolia.

Milo s'avance vers son ami et lui met une grande tape sur l'épaule.

— Que veux-tu, je suis plus fort que toi sur bien des points… Tu ne m'égaleras jamais mais je veux bien concéder à aller en courses demain. Ca te reposera un peu…

— Merci j'en ai besoin, il faut que je révise mes partiels. Tu ne travailles pas demain ?

— Ouais, c'est important ne néglige pas tes études. En plus tu as bientôt terminé se serait dommage de tout faire capoter. Non le dernier jour de tournage était aujourd'hui… Je n'ai plus de projets pour le moment… Ca va être calme pendant quelques semaines. J'aurai plus de temps, alors reposes-toi et consacres-toi à tes études.

— Oui chef ! répond Aiolia en mettant sa main au niveau de sa tête pour imiter le salut de l'armée. Mais tu ne vas pas ramener tes conquêtes à l'appartement non ?

— Non pas quand tu y seras… J'irai autre part.

— Où ?

— Autre part, cela ne te regarde pas. Bon moi j'ai la dalle, on sort ?

— Si tu veux, je prends ma veste et j'arrive.

* * *

><p>Le comédien partage son appartement ainsi que sa vie avec Aiolia un très bon ami, son meilleur en vérité. Ils se côtoient depuis des années, ils vivent en collocation. Milo encourage son ami à ne pas abandonner ses études, chose que lui n'a pas faite. Justement il le regrette maintenant, il aurait un meilleur avenir qui s'ouvrirait devant lui. Alors pour ne pas commettre deux fois la même erreur il pousse Aiolia à poursuivre son cursus universitaire, en attendant ils vivent ensemble et partagent tout. Les factures, les loyers impayés, les courses, les fous-rires, les ennuis, les emmerdes et les joies.<p>

Aiolia suit des études de management et de commerce, c'est un étudiant brillant qui entame sa dernière année. A côté lui aussi effectue un travail d'appoint, il prend la fonction de cariste dans une usine à mi-temps et pendant les week-ends. Cela lui permet de continuer d'aller en cours. Milo l'encourage quand il subit des baisses de régime ou quand son moral vacille. Les deux jeunes hommes se soutiennent mutuellement.

Milo n'est pas en reste d'amis, sa sphère privée croît sans arrêt. Normal, partout où il se rend il arrive à tisser des liens avec de parfaits inconnus. Un sourire, une parole, un clin d'œil et hop, notre homme noue un embryon d'amitié. Personne ne résiste à son charme désarmant. En outre, il est doté d'une tchatche sans pareille et sait manier les mots comme personne. Son art d'embobiner les gens se conjugue à son talent de séduction. Quand Milo nous parle et bien on plie devant ses arguments, il parvient – dieu sait comment – à imposer son point de vue à force de persuasion.

Il part donc dîner avec son ami avant sa sortie nocturne. De retour il s'apprête comme un prince… Un prince de la nuit, subjuguant et tapageur. Il enfile un pantalon Japrag noir huilé, le top de la mode ; incrusté de rivets et agrémenté de multiples poches. Ce jeans ultra flashion flatte sa silhouette sculptée, surtout ses abdos-fessiers. Comme haut, il porte un T-shirt moulant col V d'un rouge sombre tirant sur le carmin profond. Il agrémente sa tenue d'un chapelet qu'il noue en collier – Milo ou l'art de la provocation.

— Tu ne veux vraiment pas venir avec moi Lia' ? demande le charmeur en s'admirant dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

— Non merci mais je suis claqué. Et puis demain je prends mon poste à l'usine à cinq heure du mat'. Il faut que je dorme un minimum. Je suppose que je ne te verrai pas demain à mon réveil…

— Je ne sais pas pour être franc… S'il n'y a rien d'intéressant à me mettre sous la dent je risque de rentrer plus tôt que prévu. On se croisera peut être. Je t'achèterai des croissants tous chauds.

— Oh que c'est aimable à toi… Dis donc, tu t'es fais beau gosse là… siffle Aiolia.

— Il faut au moins ça pour plaire de nos jours.

— Tu plaisantes ? Tu n'as pas besoin de tous ces artifices pour plaire. Heureusement que tu es gay, parce que sinon je me ferais du souci concernant ma copine…

Milo fait entendre son rire éclatant.

— Comme tu dis, heureusement… Bon aller je te laisse, couches-toi de bonne heure mon minet. Shuss !

* * *

><p>Arrivé au <em>Meet Night Café<em>, lieu hyper branché, Milo se commande une boisson au bar. L'ambiance est électrique, les lumières rose, bleu, violette éclairent parcimonieusement l'endroit. La décoration se compose d'éléments noirs comme les banquettes en cuir attenantes aux tables en aluminium. Le bar laqué noir également prend une place importante dans la salle principale. De charmants serveurs se baladent à moitié dévêtus. On sait où l'on se trouve indéniablement, il n'y a pas matière à douter. Nous sommes dans un club gay de la capitale. Tout le gratin de la jet-set ou underground s'y retrouve. Notamment certains confrères qui sirotent leurs verres assis autour d'une table. Un acteur voit Milo, de suite il se lève et le hèle pour l'inviter à les rejoindre.

Milo se laisse tenter. Il salue ses collègues et entame la discussion. Cependant un détail le turlupine…_ Il_ ne semble pas là ce soir… _Il_ représente son homonyme, un autre acteur qui lui vole la vedette depuis quelques mois. Cet homme le nargue à chaque fois qu'ils se croisent sur les plateaux de tournage ou dans des évènements du milieu. Et notre comédien n'apprécie guère ces entrevues, encore moins la personnalité déviante de son propriétaire. Il s'informe auprès d'un de ses amis.

— Il n'est pas là j'espère ? Sinon je me barre directe !

Le jeune homme blond à côté lui répond.

— Non ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est même pas en France. En ce moment il termine un film en Espagne je crois… Avec le réalisateur Carmel Cord _(1)_, tu ne le verras pas. D'ailleurs on le voit moins ces temps-ci.

— Tant mieux ! A moi il ne me manque pas !

— Reste avec nous, je paie ma tournée et la bouteille bien sûr.

— Ouais pourquoi pas.

Milo trinque avec ses collègues, le temps de s'enfiler quelques verres pour chauffer ses sens. Même s'il n'a pas besoin d'utiliser de tels stratagèmes pour se mettre dans l'ambiance, qu'importe. Il aime faire la fête donc il profite.

Une fois sur la piste, il chauffe la salle de par ses mouvements lascifs. Lascifs et extrêmement sensuels. Sans se forcer, beaucoup de regards se tournent dors et déjà en sa direction. Milo incarne le soleil. Un astre rayonnant qui calcine tous les êtres traversant son périmètre. Les pauvres nuages qui s'aventurent près de sa personne s'évaporent instantanément, puisque Milo les dissout.

Ses déhanchements savamment orchestrés mettent en déroute quelques beaux éphèbes qui se pâment devant ce spectacle. Avec son regard perçant, notre héros repère le plus beau, le plus innocent. Il veut l'avoir ce soir, dès cet instant T. Alors il s'avance jusque vers le jeune homme avec son sourire faussement ingénu, se penche au niveau de ses oreilles pour se présenter. Il enchaine en ne laissant pas l'opportunité à sa proie de parler, il le fait pour deux. Son but étant de saouler son prétendant par le flot de ses mots. Il blague, plaisante, touche mine de rien le bras opposé, caresse subtilement au bon moment une joue, une mèche… Le poisson est ferré. Milo l'embarque dans l'intimité d'une niche, sur une banquette confortable.

Et là… Là Milo joue de ses charmes autant que de sa langue… Le jeune homme pris au dépourvu choit dans les bras virils du comédien. Ce dernier gagne la partie.

En rentrant chez lui au petit matin – sur les coups de huit heures – il ne croise pas son ami qui est déjà parti travailler. Comme d'habitude Milo a passé sa nuit dans le lit d'un jeune garçon affriolant. Son plaisir ne fut pas des plus orgasmiques comme on dit. C'est-à-dire que le comédien est très exigent en la matière… D'autant plus que son métier lui impose des partenaires multiples aux talents indéniables donc… Et bien il est très difficile de se contenter de performance d'individus lambda quand on passe des bras de « professionnels » à ceux d'amateurs. En gros, personne ne le satisfait véritablement. Qu'à se la ne tienne, aujourd'hui il va prendre du bon temps puisque qu'aucun contrats ne lui est proposé en ce moment. Il va feignanter un peu, cela ne lui fera pas de mal.

* * *

><p>Avachi dans son canapé entrain de manger des céréales, son téléphone sonne. Milo regarde de qui provient l'appel… Kardia… Son manager. Son manager ! Mais que veut-il ?<p>

Il décroche résigné – s'il ne le fait pas, son manager le harcèlera jusqu'à ce qu'il craque.

— Ouiiii qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demande blasé le hardeur.

— _Bonjour à toi aussi Milo. Comment vas-tu ? Bien ? Oh j'en suis content tiens… Ca t'arracherais la bouche de me poser la même question ? Genre de savoir si moi je vais bien non ? Ca ne te soucie pas ? La politesse tu connais ?_

— Kardia… Arrête d'en faire des caisses je t'en prie, ça ne marche plus depuis longtemps le coup des remords…

— _Ce n'est pas la question mais bon, vu que tu ne passes plus au bureau je me permets de t'appeler pour savoir si tu es toujours en vie… Tu pourrais te retrouver overdosé dans un hôtel miteux, ou pris dans un gang-bang que sais-je… Je n'ai pas de nouvelles je peux supposer plein de choses te concernant. Alors tu vas bien ?_

— Si j'étais pris dans un gang-bang comme tu dis je ne te répondrai pas… Et au moins je m'éclaterais un peu plus… Bon tu appelles pour te rencarder sur ma vie sexuelle ou tu as mieux à me dire ?

— _Milo… Mon petit : je m'en fiche de ta vie sexuelle comme de l'an quarante ! Rapplique tes sublimes miches dans mon bureau le plus vite possible. J'ai une super nouvelle te concernant !_

— Ouais, ouais… On verra… Je me repose là tu vois.

— _Tu te fous du monde !? Viens le plus vite possible Milo Mólis sinon je t'émascule !_

— Des promesses, toujours des promesses mon cher Kardia… Bon tu veux que je passe quand ? Pas aujourd'hui si possible j'ai envie de profiter.

— _Profiter de quoi ? De ne rien foutre ? Et bien passe demain le plus tôt que tu puisses. Neuf heures serait parfait._

— Quoi !? hurle Milo en se redressant. Tu rigoles ? J'émerge seulement vers les dix heures ! Oh Kardia t'as vu la vierge Marie ou quoi ?

— _Milo là je ne plaisante plus. Il s'agit de ton avenir professionnel. Redeviens sérieux cinq minutes et écoute-moi. Il faut impérativement que tu viennes le plus vite possible parce que je vais te mettre sur un gros coup… Un très, très gros coup… Si ça marche, ta vie va changer mon petit poulain…_

Incrédule le jeune homme accepte de mauvaise grâce le rendez-vous de son agent pour le lendemain tôt aux aurores. Donc neuf heures tapantes. Milo devra régler son réveil pour ne pas louper l'heure, ou ne pas sortir cette nuit au choix.

Il entretient un lien particulier avec Kardia. Il le connait depuis qu'il a commencé sa carrière. A ses débuts Milo jouait dans des films glauques pas franchement recommandables. On peut vite se retrouver abuser dans ce milieux là. Si on ne fait pas attention et surtout, si on ne connait pas les bonnes personnes sa réputation peut tomber aussi vite qu'elle croît. Mais pire, quelqu'un de non aguerri aux codes du X peut se retrouver exploité et tomber en dépression. C'est qu'il faut avoir un sacré mental pour supporter ces « exercices particuliers » et encore plus pour les mauvais films. Les nanars… Et puis il y a toute sorte de pervers, autant les réalisateurs que les amateurs. Les fantasmes scabreux et scrogneugneu très peu pour Milo. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il utilise son corps comme outil de travail qu'il doit tout accepter – surtout n'importe quoi.

Il y a des genres dans ce domaine qui restent tabou. Tabou et pour le moins dégoutant, hors lui n'est pas de cet acabit là.

Kardia est entré en scène au bon moment, il gère la carrière de son protégé sérieusement. Il ne lui propose que des films de valeur avec des scénarios qui ne tiennent pas que sur un timbre poste. Aussi les professionnels avec qui il collabore sont intègres, Milo a toute confiance quand il se rend sur un plateau. On ne l'oblige jamais à pratiquer des choses qu'il ne désire pas. Et surtout, chose primordiale : on le respecte pour ce qu'il est.

Maintenant grâce au travail de fourmi de Kardia, notre héros voit sa renommée exploser. Les médias parlent de lui. Oh pas la télévision mais dans son milieu il possède un nom dorénavant. Quand un film sort avec en tête d'affiche Milo Scorpio on peut être sûr et certain de son succès !

Donc si son agent lui certifie qu'il a déniché un bon plan pour booster encore plus sa carrière, il lui fait totalement confiance.

En attendant il retourne léguminiser sur son canapé en se goinfrant de sucres saturés.

(_suite_...)

* * *

><p>(1) Anagramme de Marc Dorcel, célèbre metteur en scène du milieu.<p>

* * *

><p><span>NdA<span> :

Le patronyme de Milo signifie "juste" en grec, ce qui le représente parfaitement.

Concernant celui des futurs personnages, ils veulent tous signifier quelque chose seulement je ne sais plus quoi... :D

J'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge mais je le vis bien.


End file.
